RTW Personal Rules
Airzel-of-haos #Lover's gonna love, just not you. #AOH is better than you, Anonymous. #Do NOT use Sophia's name in vain. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy P*** ME OFF! #DO give me cheese. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy DIS STRIKEFLIER! #Love Strikeflier in my presence. #Love Strikeflier out of my presence. #Love Strikeflier. NOW! #Don't try me. #by GOD don't try me. #If you value your life, DO NOT TRY ME. #Don't make fun of my music. Yours is just as fail as mine. #Shade always wins eventually. #Do NOT mess with ANYONE in my family. #Pay attention to rules 8-10 #Don't hate. #I will hate only if hated. #Ok, I might just hate for fun. #I CARRY A BAZOOKA! #My win is your fail. #My fail is your fail. #Your fail is your fail, SO KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! #Are you loving Strikeflier yet? #don't make fun of me being Atheist, because if there is a God, you will meet him fast. #Walk away. Just walk the (EFF) away. #I am probably one step from lashing out at you. #Under NO circumstance are you to make fun of me while in a bad mood. It. Will. End. You. #Don't let The Animal come out. It. Will. Also. End. You. #Notice how I belong in an Asylum. #Guess what, YOU BELONG IN AN ASYLUM TOO! TwinStar #Do not F*#k with TwinStar. #Do not F*#k with ZeroQ . #Do not F*#k with almost every User whose Nickname sounds like it's from space or a Asylum. #F*#k Justin Bieber. #Be Nice. #Like Multiple Music styles. #Hate Bakugan just because you like it just because you hate it just because you like it just because you hate it just because... #Believe in INFINITY. #Annoy whoever's annoying you. #Annoy yourself. #Have Multiple Thoughts. #Be Fair. #Be Unfair. #Hate Sequels. #Hate even Sequels that you like. #Hate THAT F*#0ING UNKNOWN MS BAKUGAN. #Hate SM. #Russia created Rap. #???? #PROFIT. #HAIL KONATA. #HAIL TSUKASA. #HAIL KAGAMI. #HAIL MIYUKI. #If you do not hail them, you will be the one screaming as the Genocyber tortures your soul. #Hate Pyrus. #Hate Protagonists that are victorious more han 80% of their Screentime. #Turn Rules of the Others against them. #Do not annoy me. #What a Great White Candle. #What a White and Great Candle. #Great and White, the Candle is. #White because of it's Wax and Great because of it's Light. #A Great Candle. #A White Candle. #A White and Great Candle. #A Great White Candle. #What a Great White Candle. #Great White Candle. #That's why you should not annoy me. Bendo14 *Dan wannabes shall suffer a fate worse than Carmelldansen. *Insult Phos as much as you like. *I ATOMIZE YOU. *When I win, you fail. *When you win, you fail. *YOU ALWAYS FAIL, OKAY?! *Do not spam on my blog. *Do not spam on your blog. *Do not spam ANYWHERE! *Hate SpinMaster. *Hate Drago. *Hate Dan. *Hate Justin Bieber. *Hate Phos. *HATE THE WORLD WHEN YOU'RE MAD! *Don't around with me. Winxrainbowix #Be nice to me.. #Don't get me mad. If so you might lose the fighting i got... #Talk to me anytime.. #I don't play around with.. people that play around too much.. #Don't talk about the music i like. #Don't diss me.. # Don't talk about my race.. #Don't talk to me anonys!!! SERIOUS!! CAUSE I DON'T like them :) #(RP) I drives cars.. #(RP) I carry 4 dual LAZORS!!! #Haters gonna hate JUST know that.. #Music taught me alot of things, and it well teach you likes too! :) #Teachers gonna teach Just know that.. #I write songs and like them.. DarkusAlpha # #When the chance, DESTROY LG'S BYM YARD. #Juice Sacrifice 10 Ichis per day. #Annoy those who don't sign with ~~~~. #(RP) Clean and sharpen the silencers each day. #(RP) Make sure there is no problems with the Fuser. #AVOID MASTERS'S ANGER. Not anymore. DarkusMaster # Dan must DIE. # Drago must LOSE. # Drago must lose MORE. # LISTEN TO HADES. # Do not cross PD, or you will find your head on the other end of Lansor. # Do not cross ME. My life can get pretty hectic at times, so don't bother me when I seem steamed. # Those who create the Bakugan Anime must follow rules 1-3. # I have a blocking stick, and I'm not afraid to use it. # When I'm unable to get Bakugan, blame my parents. # DO NOT HOUND ME ABOUT THE OFFICIAL BAKUGAN WIKI YOUTUBE CHANNEL'S VIDEOS. I have a life, you know. Nintendocan #'''DO NOT '''post bad stuff about me. #'''DO NOT '''tick me off. #'''DO NOT '''make fun of Drago. #'''DO NOT '''make fun of me because of my age. #'''DO NOT SPAM!!!''' #'''DO '''buy a Bronze Warius before I take it out of the Bakugan Shop on Valentines Day. #'''DO '''let me know when Mechtanium Surge stuff are out in Florida. #'''DO NOT '''make fun of Admins. #'''DO '''make fun of RabbidSquirrel357. #Give me chocolate milk. #[[User:Nintendocan|PRESS]] [[User talk:Nintendocan|THE]] [[User blog:Nintendocan|BUTTON!!!]] [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nintendocan/What_Have_You_Just_Done!%3F .] #'''Obey rules 1-12!!!''' DinoQueen13 #Don't try and talk --- about me, I know what you say #Insult me, and expect the rest of your days on this Wiki to be torture #Don't criticize others before looking at yourself #Learn grammar, or else everyone's gonna dogpile you for bad grammar #If you think I'm a fail, you must obviously be beyond fail #If you're going to act stupid, don't be surprised if I pwn you #I'm probably older than you #I have more homework than you, and therefore cannot be bothered by petty problems #Don't mess with AOH, because you're going to meet my wrath as well as his #I'm Big Sister. #I know more manga than you do. Trust me on this one. #Love TVTropes. Or else. Digimaster1